


Deadly Desire

by EmmzyPlayz



Series: Deadly Desire Series [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Anger, Anxiety, Arguing, Attitude Problem, Bad News, Beating, Betrayal, Blackwatch, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Blackwatch reader, Blood, Bruises, Burns, Business Trip, Chatting & Messaging, Choking, Complicated Relationships, Conflict, Consequences, Coping, Crying, Cyborgs, Deadlock Gang, Death, Death Threats, Dismemberment, Drama, Drama & Romance, Dreams, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Evil, Explosions, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Female Reader, Flirting, Forehead Kisses, Gun Violence, Hatred, Healing, Hopeful Ending, Infiltration, Internal Conflict, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Kissing, Lies, Love, Love Bites, Mad Scientists, Medical Professionals, Memories, Minor Character Death, Missing Persons, Missions, Missions Gone Wrong, Mistakes, Moira is evil, Monks, Neck Kissing, New York City, Nicknames, Nightmares, Omnic Racism, Omnics, Paperwork, Past, Past Relationship(s), Post-Talon, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Red Herrings, Regret, Rejection, Resentment, Sad, Scars, Season/Series 01, Secrets, Self-Hatred, Series, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Snipers, Sparring, Spies & Secret Agents, Staring, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing, Tension, Threats, Threats of Violence, To Be Continued, Vacation, Yakuza, Yakuza Genji Shimada, blame, good news
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: When Genji nearly dies by his brother's hand, you as his lover are desperate. In an attempt to save him, you go to Overwatch for help to rescue him. Unfortunately, though they are successful, Genji isn't so thankful. He's changed just like his body has, and he no longer looks at you in the way he did before. After he is sent away to Blackwatch, you find yourself ready to let go and try to move on, but a certain doctor has other plans. You are sent to Blackwatch to look after Genji, but you find more than you bargained for as you are entangled in the secrets and scandalous nature of the dark side of the organization. Will you make it out alive? And will it be with or without the man you are still deeply in love with?NOTE: Chapters after chapter 8 will be longer which may make waiting for a new chapter a day or two longer!





	1. Chapter 1

Rough, calloused hands upon your bare neck were familiar, but not in the way they were normally placed their for. No, this was far from the familiarity of them upon such a spot in your once shared passion filled nights. Now they were placed in such a way that were meant to serve as a threaten that he could _kill you_. Those deadly red orbs served as a reminder of all that had changed, of all the deep rooted hatred he had that wasn’t just aimed at you, but at the world.

 

He _loathed_  you, and you knew exactly why. You drew a sharp intake of breath at how thick the tension hung in the air. It was _suffocating_. Yet even in all of this you weren’t about to back down from him. He didn’t know everything that had happened. He thought he did, but he was wrong. “Why are _you_ here?” he asked with a tone that made you want to lurch backwards as if he’d slapped you.

 

You opened your mouth to speak, but you could not form words. It was as if he’d stolen all the air from you and made it impossible to utter a word. He barely gave time to answer anyways as he suddenly came alive. It was in one swift motion that he slammed you into the wall. You tried to not give him the satisfaction of the pain he’d caused you and the sharp sting in your back that was becoming a dull ache.

 

Unfortunately, you failed to succeed as you visibly flinched before him. Your breath caught in your throat as he leaned in close till he was eye leveled with you, noses almost touching. You could feel his fuming anger radiating off him like waves in an ocean. His breathing alone gave away how he felt as it tickled your cheeks. “I’ll ask you one more time, (y/n). _Why are you here_?” he growled.

 

“Genji, I…” you were tongue-tied, scared that if you gave a response it wouldn’t be enough and scared of what he’d do if you didn’t come up with an answer fast.

 

Luckily for you, you didn’t have to reply to him as the door burst open and in mere seconds the man was forced away from you by a pair of commanders as someone was by your side instantly. It all happened so fast, Genji shouting as he fought against the pair that were restraining him from getting anywhere near you as they forced him down on the bed.

 

You were hardly aware of the presence at your side as you were fixated on the three ahead of you. More specifically on Genji, as he glared past the commanders at you, an intense hatred and betrayal in his eyes as they bore into your soul. It made you feel lost, broken, and more importantly like you had lost the one person you’d been trying to rescue. It was then that you realized how big of a mistake you’d made. Genji didn’t want this life, and you’d forced it upon him.

 

An arm draped over your shoulders, forcing you as gently as possible away from the scene and out the door. You were so convinced that if you helped him things would return to normal and all would be fine, but you’d been naive and dead wrong. This was far from normal and far from alright. Genji hated you, despised you for what had happened to him. “(Y/n),” said a voice that was like a blanket wrapping you up in it’s warmth and safety. Your (e/c) eyes drew away from the floor to the female as she continued, “Are you alright?”

 

“Oh Dr. Ziegler...what have I done?” you asked as your voice cracked from emotion. “He hates me...he _loathes_  me. He wanted to _kill_  me, I saw it in his eyes…”

 

The Swiss doctor could only frown and try desperately to assure you that you’d done your best, “You did what you believed to be best, (Y/n). You were only trying to help him.”

 

“Yes and by doing so I made the man I love into a _monster_ ,” you said weakly as tears formed in your eyes. “He is suffering now because of me.”

 

She hushed you, hugging you and said, “No...no (y/n), it’s alright. He just needs time to adjust that’s all…” However, she could see her words falling on deaf ears and went on, “Listen, how about you go rest. I’ll let you know if anything happens.”

 

You gave a weak nod, “Thank you Doc.”  


“(y/n), please. Call me Angela.”

 

You nodded before heading out of the Med-bay, wiping tears away as you faintly heard Genji’s screaming. You knew you’d not be sleeping well tonight as they echoed in your mind, taunting you, reminding you of the terrible deed you’d done to your lover.   

  


\---

  


_Soft lips on tender flesh and the warm summer night air of Hanamura were a pleasant feeling as the young man continued his relentless assault on your bared neck earning small hums and noises of approval. You were vaguely aware of his hands that were roaming, touching, claiming what was his, and you stiffened to grab his wrist as he reached for beneath your yukata. “Genji,” you gave a soft warning making him let out an airy laugh._

 

_“Come now, (y/n). Since when have you been so against this?”_

 

_“Since we have been outside overlooking the courtyard.”_

 

_“It isn’t like anyone is going to see.”_

 

_“Genji, please. You know as well as I that I am not supposed to be seen with you this late.”_

 

_“You do raise a good point...my father or brother would kill me if you were seen with me.”_

 

_“Exactly, so we need to be c-cautious…!”_

 

_Your once scolding tone was silenced to a moan as he gently bit your neck, bruising and marking. “Cautious you say?” he teased before hooking a finger in the side of your yukata, pulling it down to reveal your naked shoulder to him. The fresh skin like a new canvas awaiting his artistic abuse. “You don’t seem to want to be cautious, Hime…”_

 

_“Shut up…” you replied through gritted teeth making him laugh._

 

_“My, my...the venom,” he murmured before releasing you and standing up making you whine in protest. “Well, Hime, let us go inside to continue shall we?”_

 

_You gladly accepted his extended hand, allowing him to pull you to your feet before he led you to his chambers._

 

\---

  


You woke from the vivid dream in a cold sweat with yourself entangled in the bed sheets that formerly brought comforting sleep. Now you were starting to be plagued with recollections of the past that seemed to remind you of what once was. You shivered remembering the man you’d loved with his now crimson eyes and raven hair. Remembered the scarring on his once flawless skin, the machines and cords that hung from his body and the now hateful, broken look in his once lively amber eyes.

 

You blinked, feeling an overwhelming frustration and sadness deep in your chest. You wanted to help him recover, to help him feel how he once had, to hold and cherish him. You wanted him back, but you knew such thoughts were selfish as had been your desire to get Overwatch to help him. Your own selfish desires had turned him into a man who hated everything and everyone. A man who was walking himself down a path of destruction by your intervention in his death. It was your fault. With this revelation came another.

  


_Tears._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to mark this as an AU since things change in this and don't follow the storyline at all...

You watched him through half closed eyes from behind the safety of the glass window. It was the only thing separating you two other than the wall surrounding the glass panel, and you wished it wasn’t there. It made the walls he’d built up between you two even more of a reality and it hurt. “Staring at him all day isn’t going to help, (y/n),” said a voice behind you.

 

You took a deep breath before replying, “I know Angela.”

 

There was a silence before she asked, “Have ze two of you made any progress?”

 

“No...he wants nothing to do with me. He blames me for his condition.”

  
“He doesn’t just blame you, (y/n). He blames his brother, me, Overwatch, everyone.”

 

“Is that supposed to make me feel better Angela?”

 

“(y/n)...” she sighed before changing the subject. “Ve’re releasing him soon.”

 

“Really?”

  
“Mhm, he’s been passing our tests so zer isn’t much else ve can do.”

 

“...What will happen to him?”

 

“Jack vill see how he fairs in combat and in attitude and go from zer.”

 

“I see…”

 

Angela frowned seeing you still hadn’t taken your eyes off Genji. The man however was doing a damn good job of ignoring you, even under your unbreakable stare. She took a step forward and placed a hand on your shoulder. You slowly dragged your gaze away from Genji and looked at her with dull eyes. “Have you been getting any sleep?”

 

“...Enough.”

 

She took a sharp intake of air before saying, “Make sure you’re taking care of yourself, (y/n). Please. He vould’ve vanted zat at least…”

 

You instantly jerked away from her, eyes blazing as you hissed, “You know  _ nothing _ of what he would’ve wanted back then.”

 

“I know enough to believe he vouldn’t have vanted to see you vaste away to nothing!”

 

“Like he doesn’t now!? After all I made him go through to keep him alive? And for what? To become what he is now? To make him suffer in a body he didn’t want or ask for!?”

 

You whirled around swiftly and stormed out of the Med-bay. You heard Angela call after you, but you ignored the Swiss doctor. She sighed in defeat as she watched you leave in a rush. Shaking her head, she looked to Genji to find red eyes staring back at her. She recognized that look, but she shook her head and turned away as she made her way to her office. As soon as she entered and heard the door close behind her she collapsed in her chair.  _ Oh Genji, vhy can’t you just talk vith her? You’re just creating a bigger rift between you, and pretty soon you von’t be able to get her back _

 

\--

 

The weeks that followed were quite uneventful other than Commander Morrison deciding to let you work under Angela so you’d be of use to the organization. Genji had been released as Angela had said, and he was working with the Commander to see if he was worth his time. However, this only made you feel worse since you’d not seen him in weeks as a result of him being released. You shifted in your seat as you stared down at the paperwork Angela was having you overlook, but you found focusing on it impossible.  _ Is he doing well in his training? Will Morrison decide to keep him working under Overwatch’s supervision? Will Genji stay? _

 

These thoughts had been plaguing you for quite a while. You were praying he’d simply comply to Overwatch’s rules and try his best to do well. Unfortunately, that seemed to not be the case as a knock sounded on your door. You looked up to see Angela entering. She smiled at you and said, “Good morning, (y/n). How is the paperwork coming along?”

 

“As good as I can manage. Any word on Genji?”

 

“Yes actually, and I have unfortunate news.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“He isn’t going to be working under Jack’s supervision.”   
  
“What!?” you exclaimed. “Why? What happened!”

 

“Relax, (y/n). He is having an...attitude problem, and he refuses to abide by training session rules or authority. He nearly harmed one of our members and he’s been fighting with recruits and giving Jack a difficult time.”

 

“So...where is he going?”

 

“Morrison is placing him under Commander Reyes’s control in the Blackwatch division.”

 

Angela didn’t seem happy about this. It made you even more anxious and nervous for what was happening to Genji, but you knew you were powerless to change things. Even if you begged the Commander it’d change nothing. It’d probably just get you a slap on the wrist and a severe warning. You looked blankly at your paperwork, limbs sagging in defeat as you slumped in your chair. “However…” continued Angela. “I do have good news.”

 

“What’s that…?” you asked dejectedly.

 

“You are being transferred to work in the medical division of Blackwatch.”

 

“What!?” you shouted as you came alive again and sat up, eyes wide in alarm. “Why!?”

 

“I need someone to look after Genji,” she explained. “And there is someone I do not exactly trust in Blackwatch that will more than likely try to get her hands on him to conduct experiments on him. Her and I don’t see eye to eye, and I am almost certain she will try to do something since he had an affiliation to me. So, I am trusting you to keep an eye on him as well as look after him. You know how to fix him if something goes wrong with his...new body.”

 

“But Angela, you know he hates me! He would rather kill me than have me help him!”

 

She smiled amusement, “Which is exactly why I am having you help him. Perhaps this can be the first step in you two mending your relationship, and he will have to talk to you if he needs help.”

 

You stared at her for a long time before speaking, “You’re insane…”

 

“Perhaps. Regardless, the decision has already been made and approved of by both Commanders. Reyes will send you an email today at some point so have your stuff prepared. A member will come to get you and take you back to the Blackwatch base. Genji has already left as of last night, but I am certain you will be seeing him soon enough.”

 

You gulped before nodding. “Alright, Angela.”

 

“Good luck, (y/n). Oh, and one last thing...watch out for-”

  
She cut off hearing someone calling for her. She sighed, waving before going to deal with whoever it was. You sat there for a few moments, processing the newfound information you’d been given, but you felt an unease.  _ What was Angela about to say? Watch out for who? _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this series is going to be quite long, and I will try to make decently sized chapters. I have most of this already planned out, but stuff is subject to change. This is still an AU, but it won't change much for a bit since I'm still introducing characters and such. I may add some OCs to progress the story at times as well, but I haven't decided that much yet. For now, enjoy and before you ask,
> 
> yes there will be a love triangle.
> 
> I won't say with who tho, that'd be too much of a spoiler!

You shifted awkwardly in the leather chair that you sat in as the man skimmed over the file. Since you’d arrived in the base, you’d been sitting in this stuffy, dark office with the Commander of the division you’d been placed in. He’d not said a word and simply had been looking over your elaborate file that had been put together by Jack and Angela. You shifted again, staring at your hands only to straighten up and stare at him as he cleared his throat. “So, (y/n) Kimura...seems you’ve quite a history. Princess of the Kimura clan in Hanamura, formerly engaged to the youngest Shimada heir, but also extensively skilled in the art of medical knowledge due to the clan’s background. Seems you had quite the reputation around Hanamura, eh?” said Commander Reyes as he set down the file to look at you.

 

“Y-Yes, Sir.”

 

“Well  _ Princess _ , I believe you’ll be a unique addition to our unit...that is if you’re willing to get your hands dirty, and aren’t too prim and proper.”

 

“I believe those days are past me, Sir.”

 

“Good. I’m sure the Doc informed you of your job here?”

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

“Hm...typical Angela. Well since that’s been covered, you’ll be working specifically with Dr. O’Deorain. She is the head of our Medical Department here in Blackwatch and a Geneticist. She will be overseeing everything in the Medical Department, and you will be expected to report to her and share details of any and all medical procedures done. She will further explain your role that she has picked out for you, but as you more than likely know from Angela, you were sent here more specifically to take care of our newest agent whom of which  _ you _ just happen to have a history with.”

 

“Y-Yes, Sir.”

 

“I expect you to behave professionally when you are working with him,  _ Princess _ .”

 

“Yes, Sir,” you answered curtly, growing annoyed at his nickname for you and how he emphasized it to get under your skin.

 

“You will also be trained by one of our finest agents in the art of combat as you will be sent out on missions with him since you know how his new body works and all.”   
  
“Yes, Sir.”

 

A knock sounded on the door, and you turned your head towards the source. “Come in,” called the Commander and the door swung open. “Speak of the devil…” A man dressed in dark body armor, a black serape, and a black cowboy hat with dark brown hair and matching facial hair entered. He was well-built which was easy to depict just by looking at him, but he had a cigar between his lips that slightly annoyed you. How could someone as young as him be smoking already? As if he wasn’t shortening his years enough by working in such an organization. “Ya called, Sir?” he said.

 

“Yes, take a seat,” said Reyes and the cowboy did as he was told, the door shutting behind him as he sat in the chair beside you.

 

“‘Ello Darlin’,” he greeted with a tilt of his hat, and you waved in response.

 

“(y/n), this is Jesse McCree, one of our finest members of Blackwatch,” he informed you. “He will be your guide around the base as well as your teacher for both hand-to-hand combat as well as firearm training.”

 

“Pleasure to meet ya,” said Jesse with a grin. “And I’m surprised you're speaking so highly of me, sir. Usually you’re scolding me for something.”

 

“If you don’t shut up, I’ll find something to yell at you about,” warned Reyes, and Jesse raised his hands in defeat causing the man to grumble before turning and speaking to you. “I will be leaving you in his care for now on. Jesse and Dr.O’Deorain will cover when you will be training, and your new schedule for working with us.”

 

“Yes, sir,” you answered, and Reyes grunted before leaning back in his chair.

 

“You are dismissed.”

 

With that, you and McCree took your leave from the Blackwatch Commander’s office. You visibly relaxed not that you were away from the intense man, and McCree chuckled. “Don’t worry darlin’, he takes some getting used to,” he assured. “Come, we should get you to the Medbay. I’m sure  _ she _ wants to meet her new colleague.”

 

“Y-Yeah...so what’s Dr.O’Deorain like?” you asked as you followed him down the hallway.

 

“She’s...like a snake,” he said. “You can’t be too trustin’ of her. She clearly has got some ulterior motives and with her bein’ apart of Blackwatch, they aren’t anything good. I honestly don’t know what Reyes was thinkin’ hiring someone of the likes of her, but eh it’s his funeral…”

 

“I see…” you murmured.  _ She must be the one Angela was trying to warn me about… _

 

\--

 

“Well Darlin’, I wish ya luck,” he said as he stared at the closed metal doors of the Medbay.

 

“Thank you,” you murmured as you noted how unwelcoming it felt compared to Overwatch’s Medbay.

 

You walked forward and opened the metal door. You glanced back at Jesse before walking inside and letting it shut behind you with a creak. You gulped nervously as you looked around. It was somewhat different from the Medbay back at the other base. It reminded you more of a science lab compared to an infirmary. You looked around seeing a long hallway stretch out from the main room with many doors lining its walls. You could only assume that was where the patient’s went.

 

The main room you noticed had many steel cabinets and counters. On the counters were countless jars with various liquids, cotton swabs, q-tips, and other medical supplies. There were a few metal carts with medical tools on top that looked to be heavily sanitized and gleamed from the bright lights that lined the ceiling above. You took a deep breath and the scent of bleach mixed with air freshener hit your nose. It was familiar in a sense, and you felt slightly more comfortable in the environment. 

 

You did find it odd though that it was so quiet in an area that was normally bustling with people. The click of heels on the steel floor drew your attention, and you looked in the direction of the sound. From one of the other corridors to the right stood a tall,slender woman. She had fiery ginger hair and pale skin. Her eyes were two different colors. One blue like a calm ocean, the other amber like a blazing fire. She had sharp features about her, her nose being one of them was slightly longer and pointed like a witch. Her cheekbones were higher up on her face, and her chin slightly jutted out making an almost triangular appearance to her elongated face.

 

As she studied you her eyes seemed to stare through your soul. She was definitely creepy in your opinion. Had that air of an ‘all business’ type, but also the type who had many secrets. It made you downright uncomfortable and somewhat scared to piss her off. She was the type you felt was able to torture and kill you in thousands of ways and dreamt about it nightly if you angered or annoyed her. However, this was Blackwatch now, and you needed to get used to this idea that everyone here could easily kill you if they really wanted to. It made you feel way more vulnerable. “You must be my newest assistant, Ms. (y/n) Kimura. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” she greeted with a slight smirk on her face that you didn’t particularly trust.

 

“You must be Dr. O’Deorain,” you said trying to be polite. “Angela told me a little about you, as did the Commander and McCree.”

 

“Hm I’m sure they did,” she said sounding a little displeased. “You were Dr. Ziegler’s assistant for a short time correct?”

 

“Yes Ma’am,” you replied.

 

“Then I trust you to do your work properly. You will be in charge of filing my paperwork and overseeing the medical staff to ensure reports are made and kept in check. This may be Blackwatch, but we still need organization,” she said turning and starting down the hallway. You followed her as she continued, “I’m sure Gabriel informed you of my position. I will be busy trying to create new treatments and overseeing who will go with which squads. Since you have experience with our newest recruit, I have been informed he will be in your care. You will be assigned missions with him at all times. I expect you will not let me down and make our medical department look incompetent. I also expect you to keep up on work regardless of missions. I don’t have to be looking for others to do your work.”

 

“Yes Ma’am.”

 

She stopped before a door and waved to it. “This shall be your office, mine is connected to yours and on the right side. You will start work at the beginning of next week so you will have a few days to get situated. You are dismissed.”

 

“Thank you, Dr. O’Deorain,” you said starting off, but she called to you.

 

You turned and she had that smirk that made you queasy inside as she spoke, “Welcome to Blackwatch.”


	4. Chapter 4

Jesse was waiting for you when you came outside. He must have known you wouldn't be spending too long in there, and he seemed relieved when you came out in one piece. “You ready to go, Darlin’?” he asked. 

 

“To?”

 

“Your room.”

 

“Uh sure…”

 

He started down the hallway, and you quickly set an even pace beside him. You had to admit so far you liked Jesse’s company out of everyone in Blackwatch. He was charming in a way, and he was quite laid back. He didn't have an air about him that was intimidating or made you uneasy. You felt safe beside him, but you knew looks could be deceiving. Everyone had a story. Jesse was no different. You were certain he had to have done something to land him here in Blackwatch. “So, you're gonna be takin’ personal care of Genji, eh?”

 

“Y-yeah...so what?”

 

“Well I find it funny is all. He never mentioned anything about you takin’ care of him. He assumed Angela would.”

 

“Oh..." you said awkwardly.

 

“Maybe you should tell him?” he suggested.

 

“I...Genji, and I aren't exactly on the best terms, Jesse.”

 

“You should still tell him.”

 

“Why can't you?”

 

“I ain't no errand boy...besides the two of you will be on missions soon. Things’ll need to be civil by then if they're that bad between ya.”

 

He had a point. If you two couldn't at least act civilized then how would you get any missions done? Especially with him wanting you dead for what had happened...it would jeopardize the mission and possibly end up with someone hurt. You looked at the cowboy and found sympathy in his warm brown eyes, but also comfort. You sighed and nodded. “I'll go talk to him...any idea where he is?”

 

“In his room probably. I can take you to it-"

 

“That won't be necessary. Just tell me the way.”

 

“Alrighty, but I'll be hangin’ around that wing incase anything happens to you.”

 

You smiled. “Thank you, Jesse.”

 

“Anytime, Darlin’.”

 

\--

 

You hesitated as you stood outside the man’s door. You had no idea what to start off by saying to him. Let alone how he’d react. Knowing him and how he felt he’d either seize you by the neck immediately or slam the door in your face. You took a deep breath. There was only one way to find out. You knocked on the door.

 

It took a few moments before it was opened all the way. There he stood. He was no different than the last time. With the cords hanging from him, the metal that covered a majority of his body, the scars...and those eyes. Those sharp, hateful crimson eyes that took one look at you and seemed to steal away all your confidence. “Go away,” he growled before going to slam the door.

 

“No!” you exclaimed and slammed your foot in between the door and the frame so he couldn’t close it on you. “P-Please we need to talk!”

 

“I have nothing to say to you!” he snarled like a feral animal.

 

“Well I have something to say to you! Open the damn door, now!”

 

He glared at you through the small space, but you returned it. You couldn’t back down now. Otherwise you’d never speak with him. He scowled, opening it slightly before peeking his head out and glancing around. He then focused on you before his hand shot out and seized you by the throat as he dragged you inside. You gagged at the crushing force of his hand on your neck as he slammed the door shut before locking it and pushing you against the nearest wall. He leaned in close to your face as he growled, “What do you want?”

 

“T-To talk…” you wheezed, and he loosened his grip on your throat.

  
  


“About what?” he growled.

 

“A-About us, I-”

 

“There is no  _ us _ anymore, (y/n). Why would I stay with someone who made me into...into this  _ thing _ !?”

 

“Because I was trying to  _ save you _ !”

 

“ _ You should have let me die! _ ”

 

You stared at him. You couldn’t even think of what to say. He wished he was dead. He didn’t want this life, just as you’d thought. You’d forced it upon him without him getting any say. Your jaw dropped open slightly as you searched his gaze for any signs of regret, but there was none. They were hard and hateful. You looked aside and said quietly, “I’m sorry, Genji...for hurting you in this way.”

 

He loosened his grip so his fingers were simply resting on your soon-to-be bruised skin and said in a softer tone, “Do you realize how much pain I’m in now, (y/n)? Saying sorry will change nothing.”

 

“I only wished to help you!” you protested.

 

“You were selfish! If you wish to help me, then you’d leave me alone!”

 

“I...I can’t.”

 

“Why?” he growled, fingers slightly pressing to your skin.

 

“Because...Angela put me in charge of taking care of you while you’re in Blackwatch.”

 

“...What?” he growled, and you looked downward to avoid his gaze.

 

“...I’m sorry…” you whispered feeling tears welling up in your eyes. “I’m so sorry...you don’t deserve this...Angela should be taking care of you, not me. I know you hate me...I know you loathe me and want nothing to do with me. I will stay out of your way on missions and only be with you when it comes to checkups and other stuff involving your...new body. I’m sorry I-”

 

He sighed and said, “Shut up…”

 

He placed a hand against the wall to support him as his hand slipped from your neck to his side. He seemed to be thinking carefully about what to say. You were uneasy as his crimson eyes returned to your face. “You talk too much,” he said after several moments. “I’ll work with you on missions. However, I refuse to be looked after by you otherwise.”

 

“But Genji yo-”

 

“Shut up,” he snapped in a tone that hinted he was losing his cool again. “Now, get out of my room before I find a reason to snap your neck.”

 

You gulped before obeying and bolting from his room. You shut the door behind you and stood still for a few moments. Your fingers went to your neck. It ached, and you knew bruises were probably already forming. However, you weren’t bothered by this. What hurt most was Genji seemed to be purposely avoiding you in a way. Had you really destroyed your relationship in such a way that it would never be fixed?

 

You closed your eyes as you took a sharp intake of air. You’d have to wait and see what would happen between you two. For now, you needed to focus on adjusting to Blackwatch as well as your work. Your potentially deadly desire for Genji would need to rest. You had to play it safe for now.


	5. Chapter 5

Weeks had passed, and you’d managed to get into a rhythm of how things ran in Blackwatch for you. You woke up early at 0600 as they called it in military time here and got ready. By 0700 you hit the training area and spent 2 hours training with Jesse before he went to get food with you in the mess hall. By 1100 you were working in the Medbay with Dr. O’Deorain doing whatever work she had prepared for you or asked of you. From there you worked till whenever she dismissed you for dinner. After that you were free to do as you pleased.

 

You yawned as you flopped down on your bed. Dr. O’Deorain had been nice enough to let you out early. It was only 6 pm which meant you still had plenty of time to do whatever you wanted. You pondered what to do with your time. Maybe a nice shower to soothe your tired muscles? Or maybe go get dinner with Jesse? Maybe even go out to shop for a bit? You were just about to decide on a nice shower when your tablet dinged twice with alerts.

 

You lifted your head and grumbled to yourself before swiping it from the nightstand. You clicked open your email to see what was waiting from you. You found one from Angela and one from Dr. O’Deorain.  You stared at the screen for a few moments before opening the one from Angela. You weren’t too surprised to see it was about Genji, and his request for her to care for him. What did surprise you was that she’d accepted it, and she was going to start taking care of him outside of missions. 

 

You sat there for a few moments and let that sink in. Genji officially was under her care now. You wouldn’t have chances to bond with him. You wouldn’t be able to try to mend your past relationship. You knew you should feel relief considering he’d tried to choke you again last time you two had spoken. You shivered at the memory and instinctively put your hand to your throat. You could still imagine his fingers around your neck and squeezing the air out of you. Maybe this was for the best.

 

You took a deep breath before opening the next email. It was inquiring about whether or not you’d willingly take after a certain patient who’d requested you. They were currently serving in Blackwatch and wanted to switch doctors. You contemplated a response. On one hand this would be a good thing as they might distract you more from worrying over Genji. On the other, they could be the type of agent who is always coming in for help, advice, treatment or some other thing. You closed your eyes for a few moments before they fluttered open again. You typed an email back to her and glanced it over once more before sending it. 

 

You set aside the tablet before getting up and stretching. Now that you’d dealt with that, a warm shower seemed the best thing to do.

 

\--

 

You stumbled slightly as you walked down one of the halls of the Blackwatch base. You’d decided to get some drinks with Jesse after your shower, and you had drank so much you were...well...a mess more or less. You’d gotten so drunk you’d forgotten where your room was, and you were now stumbling around the base trying to find it. 

 

You continued your futile ambing until you ran into something. You yelped as you fell on your ass, grumbling as the world spun as a result. You blinked a few times before realizing there were feet in front of you. You slowly looked up, the world swaying slightly as your eyes finally rested on the man’s face. You blinked slowly and he spoke, “Are you alright?”

 

You blinked again before a slow anger flared inside you, and you scowled, “Why would you care,  _ Sparrow _ ?”

 

He was unfazed by your anger and spoke, “Let me guess drinking?”

 

You looked away, and he shook his head. “Typical,” he said before leaning down and scooping you up.

 

“Hey!” you protested as you continued with slurred words, “What’re ya doin’!?”

 

He ignored you as he carried you in the right direction. However, you weren’t having any of it. If you were going to be swept off your feet by  _ him _ of all people, then he was going to be talking. “I’m tawkin’ to ya  _ Gengu Shimada _ !”

 

He snorted and said, “ _ Gengu Shimada _ ? Excuse me, but my name is _ Genji, _ not  _ Gengu _ .”

 

“Yah yah whatever!”

 

He eventually got to your room, snagging your key card from your pocket before unlocking the door. He walked inside with you and closed the door behind him. He ignored your slurred muttering and scowling, and he flicked the lights on. You whined, and he was slightly amused as he set you down on the bed. “You know...I’ve never seen you so drunk before,” he commented. He figured it was alright to let his walls down just a little for now. He was honest he’d never seen you so drunk, and he doubted you’d remember any of this. 

 

“Sh….shuuuuut uppppp…” you whined as you slowly pulled yourself up into a sitting position to stare at the man.

 

He chuckled and shook his head. “You should sleep, I’ll tell Athena to lock you in till morning. Sleep well.”

 

He started to head out, but your voice stopped him, “Waaait, Gengu!”

 

He sighed, turning back to you and growing slightly annoyed, “Yes?”

 

“Pwease...I….I stay…I….I’m sowwy…” you said looking ready to cry, and he flinched slightly at the change in your mood.

 

He couldn’t deal with this...no...the wounds were still so fresh, and he thought hard before saying, “I...I know...but you’re strong, and you’ll move on. You deserve so much more than...than what I’ve become.”

 

“B...But Gengu I...I miss chu I…”

 

He sighed and slowly walked back to you. He wanted to hate you, and he did. He hated you so much, but he also had those old feelings lingering as well. It made his heart feel like it was stuck in a tug-of-war. He could still recall everything before what had happened with his brother. How happy you’d both been...but he couldn’t. No...not after you’d forced this upon him. He hated himself, and he couldn’t love someone who made him into this thing. 

 

He stared down into those familiar eyes that were laced with pure sadness. He reached out and cupped your cheek with his hand. “You’ll be fine,” he muttered. “I promise you’ll find happiness again.” He kissed your forehead, breathing in your familiar scent that made his heart ache. You stared after him as he turned away, leaving you to cry yourself to sleep, and him to leave and enforce those walls he'd put up even more.


	6. Chapter 6

You awoke the next morning with a screaming headache. You cursed softly as you got to your feet and went to grab some aspirin. You made a mental note to never have a drinking contest with Jesse ever again. As you downed your aspirin with a glass of water you wondered how you’d managed to make it back last night. The last thing you remembered was falling off a bar stool before you woke up back at the base. You frowned before saying, “Athena?”

 

A low hum sounded as the AI activated and responded, “Yes Agent Kimura?”

 

“How did I get back last night?”

 

“Agent Shimada assisted you back to your room.”

 

The glass you’d been holding dropped and shattered on the tiles of the bathroom floor.

 

“Agent Kimura are you alright?”

 

“I-I’m fine Athena...thank you and please refer to me as Agent (Y/n). Athena please tell Jesse I can’t make it to training this morning.”

 

You didn’t give the AI time to respond as you threw on a black t-shirt and sweatpants. There was no way, he couldn’t have. You didn’t bother with shoes or your appearance as you bolted from your room and down the hallway. Your mind was racing as your feet carried you past bewildered agents towards the man’s door. Why would he help you after nearly killing you? There was only one way to find out. By asking him outright.

 

\--

 

You knocked on the Shimada’s door loudly as you waited anxiously for a response. Your mind was still whirling at reasons why he’d help you. Had you been so helpless he’d had to? Or was it out of the kindness that lingered in his heart that he’d helped you? You didn’t know, but you felt slight relief as he opened the door. His crimson eyes took one look at you before he growled, “What do you want now?”

 

“Why did you do it?”

 

“Do what?”

 

“Help me to my room.”

 

He was slightly caught off guard and asked, “How did you…?”

 

“Athena told me.”

 

He cursed before making sure no one was around before grabbing your arm roughly and pulling you inside his room. He shoved you into the wall just like last time, pinning you there as he loomed over you. “You do not tell  _ anyone _ I did that. Do you understand?” he growled.

 

“But why? Genji I-”

 

“Because I asked you not to,” he said as he placed his right hand above your head before placing the other near your head.

 

“Genji I don’t understand...why do you keep pushing me away I only want to help you-”

 

You cut off as he slammed his right hand into the wall hard enough for you to hear it crack and break beneath his power. You shuddered as he lowered his head to rest it upon your shoulder. You dared not breath as he growled deep in his chest. “Why do you keep doing this to me? Is it not enough with what you've done to my body that you must continue to chase after me when all I want is for you to leave me alone?” he asked as he pulled his head back to stare into your eyes. “I hate you so much yet you keep... _ pushing _ . (Y/n) the feelings I had for you are  _ gone _ . Now leave me alone. I helped you because of pity. Nothing more, nothing less. Now get out of my room. Next time I'm not going to be as nice.”

 

You stared at him for several moments before nodding, and he moved away from you. You watched him for several moments longer before going to the door and grasping the door knob. You took a deep breath and said, “I'm sorry...I'll respect your wishes.” And with that you opened the door and shut it behind you. The sound seemed to echo in your head as you stood outside his door for several moments. Genji had literally shut you out of his life, and you weren't sure how to feel about it. Whether you should feel anger, sadness...you didn't know, but you did know that right now you simply felt broken.

 

\--

 

To say you were upset was an understatement. You were devastated. You'd tried your best to save him only for him to turn against you and hate your very existence. You wanted to curl up in a ball and die. Maybe you'd be doing him a favor. You shook your head. No, you knew you’d not have the guts for that. You could never bring yourself to end it over him. You groaned and stared at the ceiling of your room. 

 

You’d called in after your conversation with Genji and requested to take off for a few days. Luckily, Dr. O’Deorain had been kind enough to grant them and said she’d cover till you returned. She’d also been nice enough to tell you to take your time, and you most certainly would. You needed to take time to get over Genji. The thing was...hadn’t you already been trying to do that?

 

You whined loudly and rolled over to hug your pillow as you shoved your face in it. Why was it so hard to get over him? It had to be all the memories you shared...the intimacy you’d once had and the fact you’d been due to be married. Now that was all gone. Stripped away because of his brother and for what reason? 

 

None that you’d known of. He’d simply decided one day that he’d enough of his brother and decided to do away with him. God how you wished you knew the reason why Hanzo had done what he’d done. A knock sounding at your door made you put your pondering on hold as you lifted your head. “Who is it!?” you called.

 

“Jesse,” came the muffled reply.

 

“Athena, please let him in.”

 

“Yes Agent (y/n).”

 

The door clicked before sliding open and the cowboy entered.

 

“Figured I’d find ya in here.”

 

“What do you want McCree?”

 

“Sheesh, using last names now?”

 

“Yes...I’m not in a good mood. What do you need.”

 

He raised his hands in surrender. “Relax darlin’...I just came to check in on ya. I figured something was wrong this mornin’ when you cancelled on me. Decided to drop by and check on ya...ya wanna talk about it?”

 

“...Close the door.”


	7. Chapter 7

How you two ended up on the mats was a mystery to you, but you were here now with the cowboy. You two had been sparring for the better part of an hour, and your body was glistening with sweat that clung to your uncovered skin. You were exhausted, Jesse going easy on you, but he was still kicking your ass. The worst part was, he seemed to be enjoying it as he would send you sprawled out on the mat before him in just a black sports bra and matching sweats. What was worse was that he had barely broken much of a sweat. You swore he must be on steroids or something, that or all of Blackwatch was just crazy fit. He reached out a hand to you after he’d sent you to the ground on your back again. “I think that’s enough for today,” he said, and you accepted his hand.

 

“Y-Yeah…” you answered breathlessly as he pulled you to your feet.

 

Clapping from the doorway made you both freeze up and turn as a man entered. “Good to see that someone is finally taking into consideration that our newest doctor needs some training,” said the man.

 

You’d never seen him before. He has white hair that was pulled back in a small ponytail and dyed blue at the ends. He had black eyes that were almost soulless while the rest of his face was covered by a skull mask bandana. His skin was pale white and stood out against the black turtleneck and silver body armor with glowing crimson accents. He had black baggy military style pants that were held up by a gray belt with the Blackwatch symbol in the middle. Red leather accessories hung around the sides of his hips from the belt, and his pants were tucked into his dark gray boots that were laced up tightly. A glock was holistered at his side along with a large knife that was strapped to his right leg. “What’re you doing here?” said Jesse sounding none too pleased.

 

“I just got back from a mission this morning,” the man explained. “Was going to get a check up from my new doctor, but I found out she was taking time off and had to have that damn rat of a so-called doctor look me over instead. I was coming around to see if I could find her and lone behold...she’s with the Clint Eastwood look alike.”

 

“Why you-” started Jesse taking a step and you put a hand on his chest to stop him.

 

“Jesse,” you warned before turning back to the man. “You must be Agent Ghost. It’s a pleasure to meet my newest patient. My apologies for not being able to treat you, but I will try better next time.”

 

“Hmph, better,” he said grumpily.

 

“Do you need anything else Agent Ghost? Otherwise we were heading out.”

 

“No,” he replied curtly. “I’ll see you around, Doc.”

 

He let his gaze linger for a few moments before turning and walking out. You watched him go through narrowed eyes before relaxing and letting out a sigh. You turned back to Jesse, eyes softening. “You good?” you asked, and he nodded.

 

“Sorry...he just...he gets under my skin ya know? We don’t see eye to eye at all…” he replied scratching the back of his head.

 

“It’s fine,” you sighed. “Hey...how’s about some drinks later?”

 

“Eh I can’t, I got a mission debriefin’. Maybe when I get back.”

 

“Sounds good, good luck.”

 

“Thanks darlin’. I’ll see ya when I get back.”

 

\--

 

You flopped down on your bed with little grace. It had been an exhausting day...physically and mentally. However, your day was far from over. You had work to do, and you knew it. You rolled over onto your back and got comfortable before clearing your throat. “Athena, please bring up Agent Ghost’s file for me.”

 

“As you wish.”

 

A hologrammed screen appeared before you with the man’s file. You reached out, pressing where the screen would’ve existed and flipped it open. To your surprise you found next to nothing on him other than a description and that his status was labelled as  _ Active _ . His medical records were limited as well. Only a few instances listed from receiving a few bruised ribs from getting hit with bullets, but nothing serious by any means. “Athena, are you sure this is all of his medical history and everything in his file?”

 

“Yes Agent (y/n),” replied the AI, and your eyes narrowed. 

 

This couldn’t have been right. Were the records classified somehow? You had no backstory to go by for him or medical history. It was like he didn’t exist outside of Blackwatch. Even his name was mission on his records, his codename the only thing listed to go by. How could you treat a man you knew nothing about? It seemed that it was time to have a talk with the man who’d allowed you to join in the first place.

 

\--

 

It was as if the man had been expecting you to come by as he leaned back comfortably in the black leather chair at his desk. His dark brown eyes staring at you like you were just another annoyance he had to deal with. “Can I help you,  _ Princess _ ?” he asked.

 

“I pulled up Agent Ghost’s records,” you informed him walking forward till you stood before his desk.

 

“And?”

 

“How do you expect me to treat a patient with no past, no family history...nothing to go by?” you asked him.

 

“Simple, manage like Moira has.”

 

“Commander Reyes-”

 

“Listen,” he interrupted sitting more straight. “Just do as I say and treat him dammit. You decided to have him as a patien-”

 

“That was before I realize he had no records,” you shot back. “You’re not giving me much to work with at all! There must be other records that I can-”

 

“There aren’t,” he said sharply glaring at you, and you shut up because if looks could kill...you’d be dead right now. “You know things run differently around here,  _ Princess _ . You  _ know _ what you signed up for. There are reasons Ghost has no history or past, and that is because he is one of my right-hand men and the best agent we have when it comes to our most dangerous missions. The reason he has no past as a result is-”

 

“Because he’s expendable,” you responded abruptly, and Reyes sighed.

 

“Everyone in Blackwatch knows their purpose,” said Reyes. “Ghost knows what he signed up for too, and he was more than willing to erase all of his past life to help our cause. He was willing to take the dirtiest jobs that Blackwatch has to offer so that we can keep Overwatch’s name pretty and clean. If you’re to be upset at anyone blame them and the Strike-Commander for forcing us to play such a hand to Ghost. Now if you’re done here, I have a mission report to review from him.”

 

“Yes sir,” you said in a soft tone before walking out of the man’s office feeling like you’d been punched in the gut.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I figured I'd treat you to an early chapter since I have prewritten another 2 to 3. I'm glad to see you're all enjoying this, especially my OC Ghost! I figured I'd also clarify something:
> 
> The love triangle does NOT appear/form in this part of the Deadly Desire series. 
> 
> HOWEVER, you WILL meet the other love interest in this part of the series.
> 
> Just to not mislead you guys. In this part the soul focus is the drama in Blackwatch, Overwatch, and the reader's relationships.
> 
> Also, things will be picking up a lot in the coming chapters. It may seem to be jumping around a lot, but I assure you it is necessary as we begin to move into 'The Fall' of Overwatch and see relationships deteriorate as well as the reader grow. Thank you again for reading this and sticking with it :D
> 
> -Emmy out
> 
> P.S. Chapters will be longer from now on!

A few days of your vacation had passed, and they’d been just as bad as the first if not worse. Somehow it had gotten out about your past relationship with Genji and someone had spotted you entering his room on both occasions that you had visited him. So here you were eating alone in the cafeteria near the window trying to ignore the whispers and stares as you ate your lunch. 

 

What worried you more however was how Genji would react to this if he didn’t already know. With how unstable he’d been recently you wouldn’t be surprised if someone ended up seriously hurt during sparring if they brought it up to him. A hand suddenly placed atop yours made you jerk away from whoever it was as your eyes darted to the source to be met with those black soulless eyes from a few days ago. “Geez Doc, you really need to pay attention to your surroundings,” said Ghost, and you swore he was grinning behind that damned mask of his.

 

“Shut up,” you hissed. “What do you want?”

 

“Ouch, and here I thought we were friends,” he said dramatically before shaking his head. “Word is around base you have a thing for  _ dangerous men _ .”

 

Your eyes narrowed, and you asked, “What’s it to you what my taste is?”

 

“Because-” he leaned in close as one hand rested on the back of your chair and the other on the table to trap you. “I was wondering if you’d be interested in maybe having a little  _ fun _ with someone like  _ me _ .”

 

You gritted your teeth. “As if and even if I was interested there are plenty of better options than  _ you _ .”

 

“Are you so certain?” he said in a low voice before pulling away and laughing. “You are a most  _ fascinating _ person you know that (y/n)? I can’t wait to get better acquainted with you.”

 

His eyes gleamed in a mocking way before he looked over his shoulder. You followed his gaze, and your heart nearly stopped. There he was in all his glory standing in the doorway to the cafeteria. Those crimson eyes burning with a rage that you hadn’t seen before. It was murderous. “Seems the  _ omnic _ is quite displeased,” he chuckled in amusement. “This’ll make out sparring match even more of a treat. I’ll see you around Doc.” 

 

You watched him walk towards the entrance of the cafeteria, the tension between the men spilling into the cafeteria as they shared a look between each other before Ghost disappeared. Genji lingered with his gaze falling upon you for several moments before he too walked away. Your appetite was lost after the turn of events, and you couldn’t believe Ghost had just played you like a flute to get Genji riled up on the mats. These men were going to be the death of you.

 

\--

 

It was later in the night when you finally arrived back to your room. You’d just showered and were just finishing getting dressed for bed. As you went to lay down, you got a knock on the door, and you exhaled in annoyance. “Come in,” you called without caring to answer it yourself. The door opened before it closed again as whoever it was entered. “I’m surprised you let me in after this morning.”

 

“You just wanted to piss off Genji,” you answered as you turned to Ghost. “What do you wa- oh my god what the hell happened to you.”

 

The man was a mess, eye bruised and he’d clearly been ruffled up. He was without his armor and had bruises all over his arms along with cuts. He looked like someone had given him hell for whatever he’d done. “Shimada happened,” he replied, and you motioned for him to sit.

 

You went and got an emitter and bandages. “You shouldn’t rile him up like that, you’ll just get beaten up like you are now.”

 

“Isn’t like he didn’t get his share,” replied Ghost as you turned on the emitter. “I gave him hell to what parts of him are still flesh and blood.”

 

“You still shouldn’t do that, Genji has...issues. If you aren’t careful he could-”

 

“I know how to handle myself,” replied Ghost curtly as you began cleaning his cuts. 

 

“I know you do,” you said. “I wasn’t saying you don’t, but I don’t want my patients half-dead when they get to me. Don’t forget Genji was once a yakuza. He-”

 

“How was he back then,” interrupted Ghost, and you froze before slowly looking up at him.

 

His eyes were soft, they didn’t posses that normal glint or look that you were used to him having. It was like a lightswitch had been flipped. He was completely different right now. “Reyes let me look at your file,” explained Ghost carefully. “I wanted to see who was going to be treating me...I...I’m sorry I pried and used you to anger him.”

 

“I...It’s alright,” you stammered as you cleaned one of his cuts before placing a bandage over it. “He was really nice for being apart of the Shimada clan...I think he just had a soft spot for me. He was so kind, and he made sure I was always happy. He would’ve been willing to buy me a whole mansion or anything I desired to make me happy...he was so different back then, but now…” 

 

“Hey…” said Ghost. “It’s okay...like you said, Shimada has issues. I would too if I was nearly killed by my brother and turned into a omi-  _ cyborg _ . Give him time, and I’m sure he’ll come back around, but he needs to accept himself first before he can do that.”

 

“I know,” you answered as you finished with the few remaining cuts. “Which is why I am giving him the space he requested. You’re good to go now, Agent Ghost.”

 

“Thank you,” he said standing up and stretching as he grabbed the emitter. “If you need anything, Clint and I are here for you, Doc. I wish you luck.”

 

“Thank you, Ghost.”

 

_ I’m going to need it. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> Once again, thank you for your support on this :D it means a lot to see all the comments I get (I do read them all, even if I don't reply). I hope you enjoy this chapter, and you should be prepared to fasten your seatbelts. Things are definitely picking up from here on out as we near 'The Fall' of Overwatch. Relationships will begin to deteriorate, emotions will change and run rampant, and we will be getting closer to the end of Part 1 of Deadly Desire. Now, when we get closer to that, I will reveal the title of Part 2.
> 
> I also mentioned you have/will meet the 3rd person who will be in the love triangle. This is still a thing. So anyone at this current time could be a candidate. Note though, I may or may not put a few red herrings in to mess with you all ;) so have fun trying to figure it out since it'll be officially revealed in Part 2 who it is! 
> 
> Enjoy and have fun with your theories guys~!
> 
> -Emmy out
> 
> P.S. Connor and Erika aren't OCs, they're random characters I made up. But don't worry, I have other OCs who will be coming around in both parts c: (mostly part 2)

When you returned to active duty you hadn’t been expecting to be thrown into a mission right off the bat, but you guessed this  _ was _ Blackwatch and as Reyes said,  _ “We do things differently around here.”  _ To say you were scared or nervous was an understatement. You were utterly terrified and ready to piss yourself. The mission wasn’t an easy one. It was an infiltration mission, and you all had very limited information on the situation. 

 

What you’d been given in the debriefing was that a group known as the Deadlock gang was moving a shipment from one of their hideouts to a warehouse that was supposedly associated with a terrorist organization known as Talon. The mission was to wait for the shipment and infiltrate the warehouse. From there it was steal the supplies -which you had no idea what they were- and leave no survivors. You didn’t know what worried you more though. The idea of the mission of the lack of a team you had. You’d been placed on a team consisting of Genji who was going to be infiltrating with McCree while you were the medic of the group tasked with hanging back and sticking close to a new agent you’d just met while in the meeting.

 

His name was Connor Avery, a skilled gunman and expert in hand-to-hand combat. He was in charge of protecting you and ensuring you could get to those who were injured. He was a younger man, with caramel brown hair that was tied back in a bun and baby blue eyes. He was from Canada from the small talk you’d managed to have with him, and he had a family. A wife named Sarah, and two kids named Max, and Emily. He was planning to visit them after the mission, and you’d told him they were probably going to be so happy to see their father come home.

 

There was a fifth member of the party as well. A woman named Erika Ramirez. She hailed from Mexico near Dorado, and she was in her late forties. She was filling in for your sniper position to provide cover and tell the two men who were infiltrating where the enemy was. She was very experienced, claiming she’d trained under the famed Ana Amari, but you weren’t sure such a claim was true. However, you had smiled and pretended to be ignorant to what was most likely a lie to entertain her. 

 

Now all of you were sitting together in the airship as you made your way to the mission point. Genji was doing a damned good job of ignoring you as he sharpened his katana, and Connor was looking at photos of his wife and children. Meanwhile, Erika was double checking her ammo supplies for the mission, and Jesse was sleeping with his hat tilted down over his face. This left you to worry for the mission by yourself and contemplate all of the possible errors that could occur. Suddenly, Athena’s voice sounded over the speakers, “ _ Agents, we are estimated five minutes out. Prepare to drop in. _ ”

 

“Jesse, get up,” you said nudging him, and he jolted awake.

 

“Eh-oh...thank you for wakin’ me,” he yawned as he stretched before double checking he had his revolver.

 

“No problem, we’re five minutes out.”

 

“Good,” he said as some of the others began to stand and grab what they needed. “Come on, we’re gonna have a bit of a walk to the actual warehouse.”

 

“Y-Yeah,” you whispered as you got up with him and made sure you’d secured everything, especially your medkits and any other supplies you needed to heal your team.

 

_ “Agents, get ready for landing. As a reminder, we will be grappling down a mile out from the site. You will have to get to the warehouse from there. Arrival time for the supplies is roughly an hour. Good luck agents. _ ”

 

You gulped, and Jesse squeezed your shoulder. “Relax,” he said. “Conner will take good care of ya.”

 

You nodded as you neared the drop off point. You all held on tightly to something as the pilot slowed the plane and stopped to hover in the air above the point. Erika was the first to go down once the hull of the plane opened for you. She didn’t even hesitate as she slid down the long rope to the grassy floor below. She stepped away from it, motioning up to you all to get going. Conner was next, and Jesse smiled at you. “See ya at the bottom,” he said before going next. 

 

That left you, and Genji. You waited for him to go, but he just stared at you. You frowned, waving for him to go, but he was unmoving. “Genji?” you asked.

 

“Go,” he said. “I’ll come after you.”

 

“Uhm...alright,” you replied before reaching out to grab the rope.

 

You were thankful for the black leather gloves they’d provided you as you slid down the rope. It would’ve been extremely painful to get rope burn from that high up. You watched as the ground flew up at you before your feet hit the damp grass. You took a deep breath only to realize Jesse was laughing at you. “Darlin’ I’ve never seen anyone look so scared of a simple rope,” he commented, and you glared at him as you stepped away to give Genji space to come down.

 

“Shut up!” you snapped in embarrassment as Genji slid down to join the group. 

 

“Alright,” said Erika pulling the groups attention to her. “Let’s get going. We got a mission to do.”

 

\--

 

“Team keep on high alert, the package has been delivered,” came Erika’s voice over the comms.

 

“Affirmative,” came the replied of the others, and yourself from where you were hiding in between a pair of buildings with Connor.

 

“Agents Shimada and McCree, begin entering. I’ll tell you of positions,” said Erika, and from where you stood you saw two figures begin to slowly move into the building.

 

“Hey,” said Connor from beside you, and your eyes darted to him. “Calm down, this isn’t their first mission. They’ll be fine.”

  
“I-I know that,” you stammered.

 

“Then stop shaking so much. I got your back if things go wrong.”

 

You smiled at him although it was somewhat forced. “Thanks Connor.”

 

“No problem,” he assured and the comms came alive again.

 

“Three men on the loading dock, two on the right side of the truck and one in the far…wait...something isn’t right…” said Erika. “There are normally more when it comes to loads like this…”

 

“You’re right...Erika you don’t think…” started Jesse before the gunshots started sounding, and you were shoved into the dirt.

 

“Get down!” shouted Connor, and your heart was pounding as he shouted over comms, “Sniper!”

 

They’d known. They’d known you were coming...it had to have been a setup. You heard Connor curse followed by shouting over comms and more loud gunfire. You flipped over and saw Connor fighting a man for a gun. “Connor!” you shouted grabbing for the small pistol you were carrying for the mission that was holistered at your side. A loud bang sounded, and your heart dropped.

 

It was as if time had slowed when the shot went off. Blood splashed your face as the bullet went right through Connor’s chest. Before lodging into the ground some ways away from you both. His eyes were wide as he coughed up blood before falling backwards in front of you. You watched as he convulsed, mouth gaping before his head turned towards you. His blue eyes begging as he managed to gurgled out, “Run…” With that he fell still, and you heard an ear-splitting scream. It took you several moments to realize it was your own voice as you turned your gun on the Talon agent.

 

Without hesitation you fired on the man. It was a clean shot, right through the head, and you nearly gagged as brain matter and blood splattered your clothes. You quickly turned to Connor, shaking him and begging him to wake up, but it was useless. His lively eyes were now dead, and he wasn't moving or breathing. Your heart ached at the idea of someone telling his wife Sarah he wouldn't be coming home. Of the two children who were now left to be raised by their widowed mother. The comms cracking to life forced your focus away from Connor as Erika came in, “Connor! Connor what's your position! How are you two!?”

 

You shakily clicked your earpiece and stammered, “E-Erika...Agent (y/n) c-coming in...C-Connor is gone.”

 

You heard a string of swearing before she replied, “Okay okay...listen (y/n), I got the sniper. Shimada and McCree have killed most of the men in the warehouse, we've got things under control here now. I need you to go in and help McCree though, he's been hit pretty badly in his left arm.”

 

“O-okay but...how-"

 

“I'll provide cover.”

 

“Okay...I'm going in.”

 

You took a deep breath, taking one last look at Connor before turning towards the warehouse. Bodies littered the ground along with blood from what you could see, but you didn't bother focusing on that. You needed to focus on the package, and your team. You scanned the area before bolting towards the warehouse. As you neared it you saw Genji struggling to help McCree out. He had an arm under the man, and they were walking together. His eyes brightened when they spotted you before relief came to them, and then seriousness. He started to call to you, but your focus came to something else.

 

It was a man lying behind the duo. He was still alive, but barely, and he was reaching for his pocket. As he pulled out what looked like a metal device, you realized suddenly what exactly was in the package they were delivering. “Genji hurry up and run!” you screamed at him as you ran forward to help them. You saw surprise light his face as you heard your footsteps pounding against the ground. You saw the man press a button before the explosion went off. You could feel yourself floating as your feet left the ground. You heard someone scream your name before an intense heat fell over you, and you lost consciousness.


	10. Chapter 10

The mission had ended in disaster to say the least. From what you'd been told when you woke up, they had known you were coming which meant Blackwatch had a mole. This had put the whole organization in jeopardy and forced Reyes to take action by discussing what to do with Strike-Commander Morrison. Not only had a mole been found, but the mission had ended terribly for the people involved. You'd missed Connor’s funeral services due to being unconscious, Jesse had lost his arm from the explosion, Genji had to have his cybernetic parts fixed from the explosion, Erika had lost a few fingers, and you hadn't gotten out unscathed either.

 

You had terrible burn scars that Angela had healed the best she could. Your whole left shoulder, chest, and side had web-like scars from the blast, but Angela said they could have been worse hadn’t Genji pushed you so quickly which caused you to have a small glimmer of hope in reconnecting with him. Regardless, you hated them. You couldn’t look at them without remembering Connor. Without seeing him getting shot in the chest again, pleading with you to run as he took his last breath. It haunted you nightly, causing nightmares and a lack of sleep. Which...was why you’d returned to the medbay of Overwatch’s headquarters only three months after the incident and two since you’d woken up.

 

You’d figured Angela had something to help you sleep. The old fashioned melatonin had done nothing to soothe your nightmares, and you’d tried every old school remedy you could think of. Now it was up to Angela to help you since she was technically your assigned doctor still, and you didn’t trust Moira enough to help care for you. You looked around for the blonde in confusion. Normally she was in her office, but she wasn’t. She had to be with a patient. You walked down the hallway, peaking into each room before voices finally caught your attention. You smiled, picking up your pace and going to enter the room. “Hey Angela-” 

 

You cut off as your mouth went dry. What you were greeted with was something you’d never expected, but you felt your heart tear in half at the sight. You’d been right that Angela was in the room, but you’d not been expecting Genji of all people to be there. What you especially didn’t expect to see was him  _ kissing _ her. It took a few moments for you to process what you’d seen which gave time for the two to pull away from each other. 

 

As soon as Angela started to turn you bolted, tears forming in your eyes. How could she betray you in such a way? Why? You knew Genji had pushed you out of his life, but you’d hoped he was beginning to feel  _ something _ after saving you. But no, instead he’d gotten with the one person who you thought had been trying to help you only to slap you in the face.

 

\--

 

Angela wiped her mouth with the back of her hand as she listened to your footsteps retreat before looking at Genji. “I hope you’re happy,” she hissed at him. “You’ve not only ruined my friendship vith your ex-fiancée, but you’ve broken any chances of her loving you again.”

 

“It’s for the better,” said the Shimada stubbornly.

 

“Do you hear yourself!?” she shouted. “I  _ know _ you still love her, Genji! You told me yourself you did vhen I explained vhat had happened. Vhy keep pushing her away if zat’s ze case?”

 

“Because she should have let me die, Angela,” he snarled as he stood up to tower over her. “I’d rather that than be what I am now...a weapon.”

 

“Genji you aren’t-”

 

“Am I not!?” he snapped as he flicked his wrist to send out his shurikens to grasp between his fingers. “Look at me, Angela. I am no man, I am a weapon...a machine. I wish she’d let me die…”

 

“Genji…” 

 

“Besides...how can I love her if I don’t even love myself?” he asked bitterly. 

 

“...Have you tried looking for ze rehabilitation groups as I suggested?”

 

“...I have.”

 

“And?”

 

“There are a group of monks living in the mountainous region of Nepal...I’ve been considering reaching out to them.”

 

“I von’t push you to try, Genji. However...I believe you should. It vould be to your benefit. Perhaps once you learn to accept who you are you may have (y/n) at your side once more. However...if you continue down this path instead...you know it vill only lead to self-destruction and ultimately be your downfall.”

 

“I know, Angela,” he sighed letting his shuriken return to their hiding place. “Thank you for this...I...I’m sorry for dragging you into this mess.”

 

“Vhat’s done is done. Just don’t screw it up more zan it already is. Otherwise you know as vell as I that she can’t keep vaiting, or keep chasing after you forever. She vill disappear and zen you vill be left alone vithout the chance to set things straight.”

 

“I know, Angela. Don’t worry...I’ve got things covered.”

 

“If you say so…”

 

\--

 

Tensions were high in the meeting room as men and women sat in silence waiting for the man at the head of the table to speak. To say he wasn’t frustrated would be lying, but he knew better than to show much of it. What would a commander be if he showed his fears and emotions to his people? No, he had to be strong even if the world around him was crashing down. Ever since the mission to infiltrate the warehouse and take the supplies, event after event had followed that had begun to wear on the organization. Whoever the mole was, they'd released files causing public outcry and accusations that Overwatch wasn't the peacekeeping organization it claimed to be.

 

This had stirred up the organization as a whole as everyone became uneasy. Several recruits had begun to leave as a result and it seemed that Overwatch was falling apart no matter how hard the commanders fought to keep it together. A woman at the table cleared her throat after waiting long enough. “Jack, why have you called us all here?” asked the woman with a thick Egyptian accent.

 

“As you all know, Overwatch is skating on thin ice with the UN on our asses over the leaked files and the public wanting us to be dealt with,” said the Strike-Commander. “So, I believe it in our best interest that we hold off missions for Blackwa-"

 

“Absolutely not,” interrupted another as he stood up. “Jack I understand you want to keep  _ your _ reputation, but I can't just stop missions for  _ my _ recruits and teams. How else will we deal with all the shit that's going on behind the scenes!?”

 

“We don't,” he said. “Things are getting risky Gabe. The public wants us gone, what will happen if Overwatch is linked to you-"

 

“We deal with it then. We always have!”

 

“Things aren't that simple now.”

 

“ _ They've never been simple, Jack. _ ”

 

“ _ Boys _ ,” said the woman with an edge to her tone. “If you wouldn't mind I'd like to put in some input.”

 

“Go for it Ana,” said Jack.

 

“I'd say we keep Blackwatch in play,” she said quietly. “If we stop them now, that mole will simply find means to worsen the situation by lying. Simply ensure you only send those out you trust. We already have Athena and Winston looking for the mole. It won't be much longer till they're found out and dealt with.”

 

“Fine,” said Jack reluctantly. “If that's the case then Gabe we've got a mission for you.”

 

He slid a file over to the man who opened it. “What's this?”

 

“Gérard’s wife was kidnapped,” he informed him. “Sources say Talon may be at fault, but we need to find her fast. There's no telling what they have in store for her.”

 

“I'll send Ghost out to search for her,” said Gabe as he scanned the file. “He'll get her back.”

 

“Good,” sighed Jack. “I'm counting on you, don't blow this.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> So I thought I'd mention I decided there will be 2 other parts to this series. 'Deadly Desire' is the first part of the 3, and I will release the name of the next part after this one is finished.
> 
> Part 2 of this will be called: 'Deadly Game'
> 
> If you can't tell there is a pattern here c; 
> 
> Also, for the third character in the love triangle, all I will say is they have been mentioned/you have met them by now. However, I won't say how necessarily, and I purposely made them difficult to pick out :) so enjoy trying to guess out of all the red herrings I put in. A question, how are you enjoying this series so far? Are you going to follow it once it ends and goes on to Deadly Game to follow and see what happens? Let me know, and enjoy~!
> 
> -Emmy out

You hadn’t spoken to Angela or Genji since that night, not daring to approach either of them and avoiding them at all costs as you threw yourself into your work. It had been a week since the kiss and it was late at night. You’d stayed up in your room doing work on reviewing reports from the other doctors and nurses for Dr. O’Deorain to review, and you decided to run them down now instead of wait till morning. The woman always stayed much later than you, so you figured she’d be awake now.

 

You made your way down the hallway to her office, your shoes hitting the floor the only sound.  _ She must be working on paperwork _ , you thought as you neared her office. It was strange being in the Blackwatch medbay so late, the last time you had been in a medbay so late you’d seen Genji and Angela...you shook your head. No, you wanted desperately to forget that. You stopped before the woman’s office door, knocking before entering. “Dr. O’Deorain, I’ve finished reviewing the reports for the day,” you informed as you stepped inside. 

 

“As expected, perfect work,” she replied taking them and setting them aside to look over.

 

“Thank you ma’am,” you replied before noticing some papers sticking out on her desk.

 

“Uhm...Dr.O’Deorain,” you said recognizing that design on the paper. “I hate to intrude, but why do you have Dr. Ziegler’s information on her Caduceus Staff, and her research into resurrection?”

 

“Ah, that? She lent it to me to study her findings,” she replied. 

 

“I see…”

 

“Is that all, (y/n)?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Wonderful, then I'll see you tomorrow.”

 

“Of course,” you said with a nod. “Till then.”

 

\--

 

You knew she’d been lying to you. Angela would never have given Moira her data on any of her research. She didn’t trust her at all, and you knew no one else in Blackwatch trusted Moira either. You especially considering you worked under her, but you knew next to nothing on what she actually did other than seeing her do paperwork. You really didn't want to have to visit Angela after what had happened, but she needed to know her work was in the very hands of the person she trusted the least. You sighed as you stood outside her office, hesitant if you should enter or not. “If you’re going to just stand outside my door, then leave. Otherwise, come in,” called the woman from inside, and you shook your head before opening the door and letting it close behind you.

 

“I’m sorry to disturb you I-”

 

“Save it, I know vhy you’re here. You saw me vith Genji, didn’t you?”

 

“Yes, I-”

 

“Zen you have every right to be upset vith me,” said Angela. “However, if you’re going to scream and yell at me, do it later. I’m busy.”

 

“As much as it upsets me, Angela, I am not here about that.”

 

She quirked an eyebrow. “Zen vhy are you here?”

 

“It’s about Dr. O’Deorain,” you said. “I saw some interesting files on her desk.”

 

“Like vhat?” asked Angela worriedly, and you narrowed your eyes.

 

Should you tell her after what you’d seen her do with Genji? It almost felt unfair to help her after she’d backstabbed you. However, you had to think of who was the lesser of two evils. Then again, you had to remember which side of the organization you were on. Could you betray your current boss? Especially considering you knew little of what she was capable of. Perhaps you should figure this out on your own. “You know what...nevermind,” you said, and Angela rose from her desk.

 

“Vhat do you mean  _ nevermind _ (y/n)!? Vhat documents! Tell me now!”

 

“Why should I when you had your tongue down my ex-fiancé’s throat?”

 

She looked a taken back by your venomous tone. Not once had you ever been so harsh with her, even back when you had yelled at her about Genji and how he would’ve felt about how you’d not been eating. Even then, you’d not had such venom dripping in your words or hatred in the way you’d expressed them. Only after she’d been kissing Genji did you have such a dislike for the woman. You hated her for betraying you, and you were hurt so badly by her actions. You’d thought of her as a friend, but now...she’d become your enemy. “(Y/n)...”

 

“Don’t (y/n) me,” you snarled as she reached out to you only to have you smack away her hand. “You did this to yourself Angela.”

 

“No I didn’t, I can explai-”

 

“I don’t want to hear it,” you interrupted. “No matter what ends up happening with Dr. O’Deorain and yourself, you deserve it. You deserve  _ everything  _ terrible that happens to you for what you did.”

 

With that you stormed out of her office with a feeling of satisfaction blossoming in your chest. You’d successfully gotten a few digs in on the woman who’d betrayed you and goddamn it felt  _ good _ . To take your anger out on someone for once instead of bottling it up. It almost felt as good as when you’d sparred with McCree on the mats. The release of emotion and tension felt relieving, and you enjoyed it.

 

However, as you walked back to your room you couldn’t help but feel guilt. The hurt in Angela’s eyes was hard to ignore, and you almost felt bad for what you’d done. Perhaps it was a bad idea to bar such information from the doctor. You shook your head as you entered your room. It seemed as though you’d just have to wait to see the consequences of your actions.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> So, a lot happens in this chapter! We get to hear of a character who will be appearing in Deadly Game! She's another OC and we get to see some insight into her backstory as well as hear that Moira has her eyes set on her. But for what reason? We aren't quite too sure yet, but the plot is already thickening for Deadly Game and thickening as of now for Deadly Desire! Enjoy the longer chapter!
> 
> -Emmy out

It wasn’t something you’d been expecting. Hell, you thought you were dreaming when you opened the door to find him standing outside it. You even rubbed your eyes to make sure you weren’t seeing things, but he was still there. The Shimada was standing there in the flesh and metal that made up his being. A baggy gray t-shirt and black sweats hanging loosely around his hips. His deep crimson pools looking over you with your tousle hair from your tossing and turning in the night and messy pajamas. “Good morning,” he greeted in a tone that made it so you couldn’t quite place what he was feeling.

 

“Uhm...hey what brings you here?’ you asked awkwardly.

 

“Ghost sent me to get you,” he replied, and you glanced to the side.

 

“Oh,” you said knowing you shouldn’t get your hopes up after seeing him with Angela. “Well...thank you. Tell him I’ll be there shortly.”

 

You started to close the door, but he caught it. “Listen…” he said before hesitating. “Angela told me what happened last week. Don’t take things out on her alright? If anything do it to me.”

 

You couldn’t look at him. “Genji-”

 

“(Y/n), please look at me,” he said, and you did with reluctance. “Please…”

 

“How can I?” you asked softly. “I  _ want _ to hate you for what you did with her, but I  _ can’t _ . Even after everything you’ve done...I still have these feelings for you even though you don’t return them. It  _ hurts _ Genji, I just can’t let go. I want to...I just can’t.”

 

He took a deep breath as he thought to himself,  _ Good, I don’t want you to forget them. _ “I wish you would just let them go, (y/n). This would be so much easier on you. Just... _ try _ . I know you will find someone far better than myself.”

 

“What if I don’t want to!?” you exclaimed suddenly before quieting down. “What if...what if I  _ like _ remembering? What if I  _ like _ the pain of remembering what we had? Of remembering what I had before I lost it…”

 

“Why put yourself through that pain?” he asked incredulously.

 

“Because it reminds me that I can  _ feel _ and keeps me from feeling how  _ broken  _ I am now,” you said quietly before turning away. “You should go...I need to get ready and attend to my patient. I’m sure you need to go see Angela or have a mission to do.”

 

“(Y/n)-”

 

“I’ll try to forget them for you, alright Genji? Goodbye...” you said before fully shutting the door in his face and closing him out of your world.

 

\--

 

“Doc,” greeted Ghost from where he sat in one of the rooms Moira had sent him to. He looked like hell. His eyes shone with exhaustion, and he had bags under his eyes. He had a bullet wound in his shoulder, and he was clutching his ribs where his armor looked cracked and broken. “Been a while, huh?”

 

You shook your head as you went to his side. “I’m assuming your mission was difficult?”

 

“Had to try to save the famed Gérard Lacroix’s wife Amélie from Talon. They decided to kidnap her so I had to infiltrate and recover her. Turns out some other agents found her completely unharmed. She’s with her husband again.”

 

“Damn…” you said inspecting his bullet wound. “Anything else hurt?”

 

“Ribs. I got shot, but my armor took the brunt of it.”

 

“They’re probably bruised,” you sighed going and grabbing some tweezers. “I’m going to have to remove the bullet, and I’ll patch you up. Unfortunately, it’ll have to be the old fashioned way till the emitter I give you heals you fully.”

 

“That’s fine,” he replied, wincing as you dug into the wound to pull out the bullet. 

 

“Sorry about this.”

 

“Don’t worry,” he said through gritted teeth. “Been through worse...how have you and the cyborg been getting along?”

 

“We haven’t,” you replied curtly as you pulled out the bullet. “He’s too busy probably getting into Angela’s pants now. I found them with their tongues down each others throats when I went to ask her for something to help me sleep.”

 

“Damn…” he said as you went to clean the wound. “Sorry to hear that...maybe you want to try looking elsewhere then for some love?” He winked, and you rolled your eyes.

 

“Sorry but you aren’t my type,” you said putting some peroxide in the wound and making him tense up.

 

“Harsh,” he said as you cleaned him up before wrapping the wound.

 

“Here’s the emitter,” you said handing it to him. “No missions for two days. When your wounds heal, come back to me, and I’ll clear you.”

 

“Thanks, Doc. Sorry again about what happened.”

 

“It’s fine,” you said with a forced smile. “ _ It doesn’t bother me in the slightest. _ ”

 

\--

 

It was a rare occurrence that members were allowed out of the base, but it seemed today was one of those days. It had been a day since Ghost had been treated, and Reyes had given him the chance to leave the base while he was healing up. As a result you were with him to ensure he was stable enough to go out, and you knew it was unspoken, but you were also keeping an eye on him. 

 

He said nothing as you two made your way down the sidewalks of New York City. You weren’t entirely sure why he’d chosen this place to visit, but you weren’t complaining. The city was quite a beautiful place at night, but it was far different in the daytime. The streets bustling with cars and buses that were so old they were from another time period entirely. The scenery and buildings were ahead of its transportation’s time. Architecture that was from an older time had changed to sleek, advanced looks with bright glowing neon lights and a more modern look of the current times. 

 

It almost made you sad to see how different the city looked from when you’d visited as a young child with your father for a buisness trip. But who were you to complain when you were blessed by such technology that came from the advancements of your time? You sighed loudly, and Ghost glanced over at you from behind his mask. He’d opted for a change into more casual clothing and had a white surgical mask as an excuse to hide himself from others. If they believed him sick then they’d stay away. You however, figured it was either due to keeping his identity secret, or the possibility that he was too handsome beneath the mask and feared attracting unwanted attention. “Is something wrong?” he asked as his coal black eyes settled on your face.

 

“No,” you said. “Just reflecting on how much this place has changed.”

 

“Hmph,” was his response, and you rolled your eyes.

 

“Why did you pick this place?”

 

“I’m looking into something,” he replied.

 

“You’re supposed to be resting, not working.”

 

“Relax, I just want to check out something. I saw a file that your slimy boss had, and I wanted to see if it was something to worry over.”

 

“If it involves Dr. O’Deorain then I’ll gladly help.” 

 

_ Seems Moira needs to work on hiding files _ , you thought as you followed Ghost down the street.

 

\--

 

You two eventually came to an old apartment building that looked to be rundown and abandoned. It was in one of the few sections of the city that lacked the modern day era feel. It looked like it was stuck in the times, rustic red brick used as it’s main material. It had dark green ivy climbing the sides of it and invading through broken glass windows into the three story building. You could see that part of the roof and wall had collapsed on the third floor, revealing its innards to the outside world. 

 

It was almost chilling considering just a few blocks away the streets had been filled with people and omnics who were filled with energy. Now you were the only two on the street that was silent other than the distant sound of cars and the city life. You stood in amazement as you studied the old apartment, the old setting making you reminisce hard on your past and the memories of your clan...of your parents. “Come on,” said Ghost, his voice invading your thoughts.

 

“H-Hai…” you responded unintentionally in your native tongue before following him into the old building.

 

It felt as though Ghost knew this place like the back of his hand, and you grew worried. What exactly was in the file he’d read and why was it so important that he had to investigate? He made his way to the second floor, walking down the hallway and counting the numbers on the deteriorating white doors that had stains of yellow and other colors on them. He eventually stopped at one at the end of the hall. 

 

It was like the others, but it had its differences. The white paint was peeling away and faded. It made you realize exactly how old and unused the building was. You noted the golden plate on it that read  _ 213 _ . It must’ve been the room number. You looked to Ghost, but he seemed to be in what you’d call  _ “mission mode” _ . He was all business, ignoring you as he tried for the door knob. It didn’t open, and he muttered under his breath before backing up.

 

You flinched as he kicked it open, the hinges screaming in protest as it was forced open after such a long time. “Ghost what’s going on?” you asked as he stormed inside. You followed as he ignored you, his eyes scanning the room. He walked forward, turning sharply to the right and heading into another part of the apartment. You followed him to where he stopped in a main living room. You heard him curse softly, and you looked to see what he was upset about only to cover your mouth.

 

Large blood spots stained the carpet that were very old by the color of them and glass from the coffee table was shattered. The small shards were scattered across the carpet and the couch. It was obvious someone or  _ several people _ had died here by the amount of blood, and you swallowed hard. “Ghost...what happened in this apartment? Why are we  _ here _ ?”

 

“Because Moira is looking for someone, and she has an  _ extremely _ detailed file on that person’s past. This is just one of the things in the file...this is where that person grew up. In the file it said their parents were murdered in front of them and their sister.”

 

“You mean...she’d keeping information on this person? Did it say who they were?”

 

“No...but she did label the file as something quite...interesting for a doctor. It’s something that only a  _ scientist _ would refer to their patients as.”

 

“What are you saying?”

  
“(Y/n), those she treats...they aren’t patients.  _ They’re her test subjects _ .”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, BIG UPDATE:
> 
> So how is everyone. This is going to be one of the final updates to this series...BECAUSE chapter 14 IS THE FINAL CHAPTER TO PART 1 OF THE DEADLY DESIRE SERIES! What does this mean? This means there will be about a week to three week hiatus till Part 2 of this series comes out. This also means we get to meet the 3rd member of our love triangle, and we see the conclusion of Part 1. 
> 
> Another thing, since there will be a hiatus between the two parts, I will be starting to post another new series that I'll release the name of in the final chapter of this first part. Thank you all for keeping up with Part 1 of Deadly Desire, and I hope you follow along with Deadly Game. 
> 
> **To be sure to get the updates for when Deadly Game is released, bookmark the actual series I made that this is already placed in. That or keep an eye on that series to see when Part 2 comes out. That or follow the Genji Shimada/Reader tag as it will be in that tag under the title: 'Deadly Game'**
> 
> Thank you again!
> 
> -Emmy out

The ginger haired woman was quiet as she sat at her desk looking over papers. It was just another night filled with work, and she was growing quite bored of it as she grabbed a stapler and stapled a few pages together. She put the paperwork back in its file before setting it aside with the rest of her finished work. She suddenly cleared her throat, eyes moving to rest on a darkened corner of the room. “Are you just going to stand there all night and waste space, or are you going to make your intentions known?”

 

There was a long moment of silence and stillness before the figure moved forward to step from the shadows. “When were you going to tell me?”

 

The woman smirked in amusement. “You never asked me what I did. I figured you weren’t interested Ms. Kimura… or should I call you Mrs. Shimada… oh that’s right-” she paused to gaze into your eyes with a mischievousness that made you want to slap her. “-Your man is with Angela now… isn’t that right?”

 

“Shut up,” you hissed as you placed your hands upon her desk. “Tell me why...why are you doing such terrible things to these people...or should I call the people you kidnap  _ test subjects _ ?”

 

“I prefer the former,” said Moira. “And, my dear, it is all in the name of science. For how else would we discover everything one should know about genetics if those who qualify for my research don’t  _ want _ to contribute?”

 

“So you kidnap them against their will and perform experiments?”

 

“It’s  _ scientific research _ .”

 

“ _ It’s unethical! _ ”

 

“Heh, you sound just like Dr. Ziegler.”

 

“Good, because it’s  _ wrong _ , Moira. Just wait till I tell the Strike-Commander,” you said turning away, but she grabbed your wrist hard enough to where you knew she’d leave bruises. 

 

“You will do no such thing,” she hissed. “That is if you want your precious cyborg to be safe and remaining in one piece.”

 

“You wouldn’t dare touch him.”

 

“Are you really so naive? (Y/n), he is a miracle in the field of science. I’d do  _ anything _ to get my hands on him and figure out how a man could possibly return from death and manage to survive in his condition.”

 

You gritted your teeth. “Don’t you  _ dare _ .”

 

“Then I suggest this information stays between us. And who knows, perhaps one day you’d be inclined to aid me in my research?”

 

“In your dreams.”

 

\--

 

Things were getting worse day by day. Not just for you, but for Blackwatch  _ and _ Overwatch. The mole had leaked more information on Blackwatch’s work and given enough information to connect the darker side of the organization to Overwatch. This had solidified the public’s suspicions and outrage that the two were not only connected, but Overwatch was allowing Blackwatch to take care of the dirtier jobs to cover for them. From what you’d seen, they were calling for the UN to take care of both organizations. Even going as far as to call for Jack Morrison to take the brunt of the punishment since he was Strike-Commander. 

 

You sighed as you slumped on one of the couches in one of the many living rooms of the base that recruits and members could congregate in. You were watching as the media was bashing Overwatch on live television before cutting over to a scene with Commander Morrison trying to calm an angry crowd that had occurred a few days prior. You felt pity for the man, he was so young and running an organization that was falling apart before his very eyes. Suddenly the television clicked off, and you looked over to see Jesse setting the remote down. “Hey,” you said as he took a seat beside you. “How you holding up?”

 

“As well as I can,” he sighed. “Though I think if anythin’ we should worry about Gabe.”

 

“How’s he been?”

 

“Terrible. He’s all wound up n’ all business. He snaps at everyone now, argues with the Strike-Commander constantly...I ain’t sure how much longer it’ll be till he explodes on someone…”

 

“Sounds rough...has Captain Amari been doing anything about it?”

 

“She’s been tryin’ to smooth things over, but she can only do so much. Perhaps it’s good that she went out on a mission with the Strike-Commander and a few others...she can talk to him privately and deal with Gabe later.”

 

You nodded. “Hopefully…”

 

You frowned as you watched Jesse. He seemed to be contemplating telling you something. He was fidgeting with his hands and looked unhappy. You knew how he was, so it wasn’t hard to tell he was keeping something from you. You reached out and touched his shoulder. “Jesse...what’s going on?”

 

“Ya remember how Ghost was sent on that mission to go fetch Gérard Lacroix’s wife Amélie two weeks ago?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Listen, don’ tell anyone otherwise it’ll just make things much worse, but...Gérard was murdered last night.”

 

“What!?”

 

“Shhh! Someone’s going to hear...he was murdered last night, and we ain’t positive, but we think his wife killed him.”

 

“But why-”

 

“Because remember how it was suspected Talon took her? We think they made her into a sleeper agent, and she killed him under a direct order.”

 

You sunk back into the couch and ran a hand down your face. “Great...this is just...great...if this gets out-”

 

“I know. It’ll make things more complex n’ possibly worse especially if whoever our mole is decides to twist things...which is why I’ve been thinkin’.”

 

“ _ Thinking? _ ” you asked and felt a hint of unease. 

 

“Yes...I...I’ve been thinkin’ of leaving Blackwatch, (y/n), and I think you should come with me.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“The way I see it...Overwatch is fallin’ apart and so is Blackwatch. With both commanders fightin’, the media blowin’ up over us, a mole in our midst and none of our information safe...it’s only a matter of time before the organization rips itself apart from the inside out. If that happens...you know that our identities will be leaked and linked to either organization. It’ll paint targets on our back for Talon and ruin any chances of us livin’ normal lives. If we leave now, we can still have a chance.”

 

“Jesse...I can’t...I…”

 

“It’s because of Genji isn’t it?”

 

You didn’t respond.

 

“Listen sweetheart, I’m not going to push you to leave. It’s a suggestion, but I highly recommend you think on it because you don’t have much time to decide before it’s too late.”

 

“I know,” you said, mouth dry as you thought of leaving not just Blackwatch, but Genji behind.

 

“I’ll see ya around alrighty? If not...then I wish you the best of luck.”

 

“Thanks Jesse,” you said with a forced smile as you held in tears at the idea of one of your best friend’s leaving. “Be safe if you do go alright?”

 

“Aw darlin’, you know I’m always safe.”

 

You laughed, “Yeah safe as in nearly getting blown up half the time, sure.”

 

He chuckled and reached out to ruffle your hair. “I’ll be fine. I promise ya. I’m glad I got to see ya tonight darlin’. Would’ve been upset if I didn’ get to say goodbye.”

 

“Well I’m glad you did.”

 

“Well, goodnigh’ darlin’.”

 

“Goodnight Jesse.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> So I decided to post this a bit earlier. Thank you all for sticking by this first part of the series. I really enjoy seeing all you you enjoying my content, and I hope you will continue to follow part 2 Deadly Game when it comes out. That part will probably be longer as there will be a lot of content to add and plot line to cover. Thank you all again, and also keep an eye out for my other series coming out: The Day He Came Home || Hanzo x Fem!Reader. It'll be a shorter one, but please look out for it.
> 
> DEADLY GAME WILL COME OUT IN A FEW WEEKS TO A MONTH!
> 
> Thanks again, I love you all <3
> 
> -Emi out
> 
>  
> 
> NOTE:
> 
> Es tut mir leid means ‘I’m sorry’ in German
> 
> Arigato means ‘Thank you’ in Japanese

You weren’t too surprised when you found out Jesse had left about two days after you had spoken with him. You’d gone to his room which had been left unlocked and went inside only to find him along with all his stuff gone. What did surprise you was when Athena’s voice sounded in his room saying Commander Reyes wanted to see you. Now  _ that _ was both a surprise and terrifying considering that meant either another mission, or he was talking to you about something.

 

You hesitated before knocking on the mans door after ending up in front of his door. To say you were nervous or scared was an understatement as he took a few moments to tell you to come in. You could feel his annoyance and irritation radiating from him. His dark eyes watched you as you shut the door behind you, and you swore you were in the lion’s den. He waved at you. “Sit,” he said, and you obeyed before he continued, “So I must ask. Did you know Jesse was leaving?”

 

“He mentioned he was thinking of it,” you replied carefully.

 

“Why?”

 

“He believed Blackwatch was falling apart. He didn’t want to be here for the fallout.”

 

“Do you believe the same,  _ Princess _ ?”

 

You paused as you thought carefully of all you’d been learning the last few days of Blackwatch’s secrets.

 

“I...Sir...Blackwatch has had many...setbacks. Overwatch is no different with that. Both organizations have their own secrets...some darker than others,” you said carefully as you held his gaze. “With the direction that the two organizations are taking and with the scrutiny by the public I do believe Jesse was right to leave.”

 

“I see...but what about you? Are you planning on leaving?”

 

You waited a few moments before replying, “With what Jesse explained to me about the fallout of the organization if things go bad...I’ve been thinking about it. My answer is…”

 

\--

 

Genji walked down the familiar hallways of the Blackwatch base. He’d just been with Angela for a check up, and he’d told her how the conversation he’d had with you had gone the other day. He hadn’t realized how much it’d hurt by pushing you as far as to beg you to forget him. His heart ached and felt torn at the idea of having officially lost you. However, he knew it was for the better. He needed space and time, and he didn’t want you to be stuck waiting for him when he could possibly never be able to love you. 

 

He rounded the corner only to run right into the one person he’d rather not see. His crimson eyes narrowed as they met black ones. They didn’t have their usual smug gleam to them. No, they were laced with hurt and anger. It made him feel puzzled. “Ghost-” he started only for the other the slam him up against the wall.

 

“You did this,” snapped the man. “You drove her away!”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“(Y/n)! She’s gone! I went to check in with her to see if I was off medical leave, and she was  _ gone _ . Just like McCree! All her stuff was gone. It was like she wasn’t here in the first place!”

 

Genji stood in shock as the other whirled away from him. “It’s all your fault dammit! All of this is your fault!”

 

However, Genji had ceased listening as his mind was reeling. You were gone? Without a word you’d left just like McCree…? It couldn’t be. You wouldn’t have just up and left right? No...the longer he thought of it he realized you would have left eventually. With him pushing you and disregarding your feelings, the way Blackwatch worked...it all made sense now. 

 

You’d left and it was his fault, but he knew it was Blackwatch’s as well...hell it was Overwatch’s too. They’d assigned you to the black ops portion of the organization in the first place. They’d known the risks, and you were gone now because of it. Yet to Genji, even with blaming them it made no difference. He was still the main one at fault. Now that you were gone after all his pushing all he could feel was the brokenness in his heart.

 

\--

 

In just two days that followed, it seemed tensions had grown and grown to the point where Ghost felt he was going to lose his mind. The Commander was tenser than he’d been in weeks, and he was due to a meeting in a week or two at Switzerland with Commander Morrison and a few others to discuss recent events. Especially to touch on what to do about the mole and the news that kept being leaked. 

 

Genji had been avoiding him, and Ghost could care less. It was his fault you were gone, and he was pissed that he’d been so inconsiderate of how you’d felt. He hoped the Shimada felt like shit. He deserved to. You’d been so kind to the man, chasing after him like a lost puppy and never giving up. Unfortunately, you’d been too blind to see how much of a dick Genji had become, unlike Ghost who saw right through him. Though he had to admit he’d disliked the Shimada the moment he’d read his files and found out he was from such a rich family in Hanamura and had abused it by being a playboy. 

 

Ghost sighed in annoyance as he laid back on his bed. He couldn’t be worrying over this right now. No matter how much he wished to dwell on his hatred for the Shimada, he needed to focus. He needed to find the girl that Moira was after before she was able to get her hands on her. It was obvious something was special about her, and he wanted to protect her. He closed his eyes. He should search her files and see if that girl was the only one the scientist was after. If he could prevent her from harming others who were so innocent, he would. It would be little to make up for all that he’d done under Blackwatch’s command, but he’d at least be put to ease then by such a thing. He could only hope it’d be enough.

 

\--

 

You took a deep breath of fresh air as you stepped off the airplane. It was wonderful, the familiar air of the country bringing ease to your weary bones. You were grateful that the Commander had given you a day away from the base to decide your official destination before giving you one of Blackwatch’s private jets to use. You were happy you’d chosen this place. The familiarity was comforting, and you beamed with happiness at seeing the familiar pink blossoms of the cherry trees in the distance. You were home again in the place where it had all started. The place of your origins. The place where your old memories of better times had occurred. 

 

_ Hanamura _ .

 

\--

 

The dimly lit room only amplified the emotional tension in the room as the two stood in silence. The singular lamp and the glow of red from the man’s armor the only things providing some sense of lighting and comfort in the current situation. The woman cleared her throat before speaking, “So she’s really gone?”

 

“Yes...she left the other day.”

 

“I see... Es tut mir leid...Genji.”

 

“Do not apologize, Dr. Ziegler. It was not your fault...it was my own.”

 

She couldn’t find words to assure him it wasn’t because they both knew he was at fault at least partially. Instead she asked, “What vill you do now?”

 

“I...I can’t stay here,” he admitted.

 

“Then vhere vill you go?”

 

“To the Shambali Monastery in Nepal. I have...contacted them. I’m reaching out for help in...accepting what...no... _ who _ I am now.”

 

She smiled slightly, reaching out and placing a hand against his flesh shoulder. “I am glad zat you are reaching out to zem...vhat vas zeh final push?”

 

“I realized there is someone out there who needs- no...needed me just as much as I need her still...I was just too blinded by my own self hate to realize what I had. However, before I have the chance to reunite and perhaps rekindle the flame we had...I must learn to accept who I am. I need to become whole again.”

 

“I vish you luck in your journey, Genji. As I said before she von’t vait forever for you, but...I do believe you two vill find your vay to one another again. From vhat I’ve seen, zis vill not be ze last time your paths will cross.”

 

“Arigato, Dr. Ziegler. I can only hope this is not the end of us.”


End file.
